Motonori Môri
'Motonori Môri '''1st appeared in Samurai Warriors 3. Games Samurai Warriors In ''Samurai Warriors 3, Motonari is a respected daimyo who was content to retire and disappear from the world. However, Nobunaga Oda soon gained control of Kyoto, and the Shogun's retreat made the Mōri vulnerable to attack. His family is threatened by the Tachibana on the west, the Saika Renegades in the south, and by the Oda army lead by Hideyoshi in the east. To prevent his land's invasion and at his family's insistence, Motonari joins the war front once more. Since he predicts that the Saika Renegades will be their likely ally against Nobunaga, he decides to confront the Tachibana family first and earn their trust in Chugoku. After he defeats Ginchiyo Tachibana, Motonari talks to them personally and uses his three arrows analogy to gain their assistance, saying that hundreds joining as one are stronger than alone. While he tries to keep his "revival" as a momentary effort, Motonari agrees to continue leadership due to Terumoto's insistence. As he predicted, Magoichi Saika defies Nobunaga and aids the Mōri's cause. Faced with the unexpected resistance, Hideyoshi's army retreats and the Oda army confronts Motonari at Kizugawaguchi. Muneshige's troops interrupt Mitsuhide's army and Motonari is asked to deal with Kanbei, who is considered to be the biggest threat on the field. Once they are dealt with, Motonari uses his navy to rush for Nobunaga's ship. Driving back Nobuanga's main army, Hideyoshi resumes his attacks in Chūgoku and Motonari confronts them at Kozuki Castle. After dealing with Hideyoshi, the Tachibana are under attack from Yoshihiro Shimazu in Kyushu so Motonari departs to rescue them. Meanwhile, Nobunaga's conquests resume and he suppresses an enormous amount of land in the east. While Motonari knows that it is possible to take the land from Nobunaga by defeating the daimyo, he also realizes that it could also trigger a negative reaction and throw it into further chaos. Although he ponders the conundrum, he confronts Nobunaga in their final conflict at Yamazaki and slays his adversary. Knowing that Nobunaga's retainers will no doubt try to avenge their lord, Motonari momentarily has doubts that his dream of unity will succeed. Nobunaga's spirit taunts him to become a tyrant to put an end to his enemies, but his Tachibana friends press for their trust in Motonari's vision. Thanking them for their support, Motonari regains the confidence he needs to continue forward. Sengoku Rence Motonori appeares as the head of The Môri house. Devil Kings Motonori Mōri is depicted as a young, genius daimyo who only cares about winning. He will use any strategies that can lead him to victory, including those that sacrifice his soldiers, without any hesitation. To reflect this personality, his attacks in the game can also hit his own allies, though no actual damage is dealt.Motonari also has a belief in the Sun, and he tends to refer to himself as Child of the Sun. He has a fierce rivalry with Chousokabe Motochika of Shikoku, whose personality is the opposite of him.In the first Sengoku BASARA, Motonari was still a non-playable character so he was given a war baton as a weapon with a moveset similar to Uesugi Kenshin. When he becomes a playable character in Sengoku BASARA 2, his weapon is changed to a ring blade which can be split into two. He also has a tricky moveset in which many of his skills involves setting up traps. Charecter Information Voice Actors *Shinichi Yamada - Samurai Warriors 2: Empires (Japanese) *Hideo Ishikawa - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Hideyuki Tanaka - Motonari Mōri: Chikai no Sanya History Early years Mōri was born as Shojumaru in a small domain of Aki province in 1497. He is said to have been born at Suzuo castle, his mother's homeland. His father, Mōri Hiromoto retired as the head of the clan in 1500, and moved to Tajihi-Sarugake castle along with Motonari. Motonari's older brother Mōri Okimoto succeeded him. In 1506, Hiromoto died because of alcohol. Shojumaru remained at Sarugake, but was troubled by clan member Inouye's seizures of land. In 1511, Shojumaru officially became an adult, or genpuku, and was renamed Motonari. Suceeding the clan In 1516, Okimoto died. Okimoto's son Kōmatsumaru succeeded to the leadership of the clan, and Motonari became his overseer. Kōmatsumaru died eight years later in 1523, and Motonari succeeded him. Expanding Territory Sandwiched between the powerful Amago and Ōuchi clans, Motonari led the clan by carefully balancing actions and diplomacy. Eventually, Motonari succeeded in defeating both and controlled the entire Chūgoku area. In his late years, he crushed the Ōtomo clan of Bungo province. He had three sons, Mōri Takamoto, Kikkawa Motoharu, and Kobayakawa Takakage, whom he encouraged to work together for the benefit of the Mōri clan. In one instance, he is said to have handed each of his sons an arrow and asked each snap it. After each snapped his arrow, Motonari produced three arrows and asked his sons to snap all three at once. When they were unable to do so (according to a legend still taught today), Motonari explained that one arrow could be broken easily, but three arrows held together could not. His eldest son, Mōri Takamoto died of a sudden disease, some say poisoning, while enroute to attack the Amago clan. Saddened and angered by his death, Motonari ordered all those responsible to be punished. In all, Motonari had nine sons and two daughters—four children (including Takamoto, Motoharu, and Takakage) with his wife, Myōkyū (name while alive is unknown, in NHK's TV drama Mōri Motonari she is introduced as Mii-no-kata), three with a woman from the Nomi clan, and four with a woman from the Miyoshi clan. Gallery File:Motonori Môri SR.jpg|Motonori in Sengoku Rance File:Motonori Môri DK.jpg|Motonori in Devil Kings